vs_profiles_indexingfandomcom-20200214-history
Standard Profile Format
Character Profile= 'Summary' Here you can add a summary/short info about the character. There's no set length for it, but make sure it has at least some basic info about the character. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: Name: Origin: Gender: Age: Classification: Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. This part is optional. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Note: 'Explanations (Optional)' This section can be used to explain the reasons for the assigned power level of a certain character more in-depth, as well as how the powers and nature of the character fundamentally work. This is particularly useful for more high-tiered characters. However, it is very important that you make sure that the text has good grammar/sentence structure, and is easy to understand. 'Gallery' Put other pictures of the character here if needed. 'Others' Put some minor information about the character here. Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. 'Categories' For character profiles, always insert the category "Characters", as well as one with the name of the related franchise here. You should also always add the tier for the character. These go from "Tier 11" to "Tier 0", and also include "Unknown Tier". For example, the most important categories in Son Goku's page are "Characters", "Dragon Ball", and "Tier 3". 'Notes' Kindly utilize source mode editing. You can change this to your default editing mode in the preferences settings. You can overview this blog, or the image at the top of this page, to observe the actual code regarding how to properly write profile pages with this editor. When images of what a character looks like are available, you can upload them here, and insert them at the top of the related profile page. You can also automatically insert much of the structure listed above into a new profile page if you click the "Create a new article" button, and then select "Standard layout". Previously we used "thumb" as a standard format for images. However, unlike "right", it does not allow them to be resized beyond the resolution of the original. *'Example:' If the settings for an image has been set to 400px when the original image is 250px in size, the image will be displayed as its original size of 250px despite how large the image has been adjusted to be. |-|Item/Weapon Profile= -Insert a portrait of the weapon here. Standard size is 400px thumbnail and the alignment is to the right. 'Summary' -Here you can add a summary/short info about the weapon. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: Name: Origin: Age: Classification: Wielders: Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: Durability: Range: Weaknesses:. Feats: List all of the weapon's amazing feats. This is optional. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: For weapons who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold. Note: 'Gallery' Put other pictures of the weapon here. 'Categories' For weapons profiles, always insert the category "Weapons", as well as one with the name of the related franchise here. You should preferably also always add the tier of the weapon. These go from "Tier 11" to "Tier 0", and also include "Unknown Tier". |-|Powers and Abilities Pages= 'Description' A description of the power or ability. 'Subdivisions' The various subdivisions of the power or ability. 'Known Users' Characters that are known for having the power or ability. Category:Important Pages